Forgotten Time
by lani12
Summary: Perilous times are among us. Voyager has been permanetly damaged. Systems are failing one by one. Some of my crew is dead, most wounded. Our family's end is near.
1. Beginning

**Forgotten Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from the Star Trek universe. Any species, weapons, ships, technology, techno-babble, etc. that I make up is my own and cannot be used without my permission. Now that that's over, enjoy the story!

* * *

"Battle stations." The words echoed across the torn and defeated starship, inciting endless fear within the crew. Fallen bulkheads and support beams lay across the blackened bridge. The first officer's chair lay near the con, lying under a beam. Many of the usual flashing panels sparked rhythmically from the holes that were torn out. Several crewmen lay dead on the floor; their eyes glazed over, looks of horror painted on their now cold faces. Flashes of fear, death, destruction flashed across the eyes of the starship's inhabitants; except for one. Janeway. Courage, determination, pride, duty, all these factors suppressed the blindness fear, perpetuating a sense of calm. The ship's captain knew the odds were slim of her friends, family, coming out of this alive. At least… what's left of them._**

* * *

**_

_**Two Weeks Earlier**_

"Coffee, black."

The yellow shimmer and repetitive humming sound filled the room as the replicator 'replicated' the captain's lifeline. Many days she pondered if she could function without the life giving substance. _Slurp_. _Slurp. Slurp._ The captain's functionality was somewhat dimmed in the early morning as Kathryn Janeway tried to wake up. Distorted circles of black coloration pasted themselves under the Captain's eyes.

"Ugh, I don't have time for you." Came the cryptic response to the lifeless pigments of skin.

Grabbing a replicated uniform out of her closet, she attempted to get dressed while gulping down the scolding hot coffee. _'Damn! Wrong leg. Why does this have to be the only day I forget to set my alarm!' _After sorting through the two leg holes and finishing off the coffee, Kathryn headed out confidant of her day. The current area of space, which Voyager was passing through, was relatively quiet, consisting of many uninhabited M class planets. For once, engineering was relaxing from fixing damaged or malfunctioning systems, the computer was working at 100 efficency, there was an almost endless foodin this par-sectforour supplies, and no hostilities.

"Things are looking up!" the Captain said out loud to herself.

Hissing filled her ears as the turbolift doors opened.

"Bridge."

**

* * *

**

**A/N The end of the first chapter! I know, this one was short, but I promise you, they will get MUCH longer! By Chapter 6 or 7 I hope to be passing500 KB.It may take some time to post future chapters, but that is because they will take time to write. This trend will begin with Chapter 3. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Unless you're a fellow author, you have no idea how much reviews can get a story going. It jump starts the author and gets them motivated to either improve their work or continue their success. I appreciate all types of reviews, good or bad!This storyWILL be long!I personally hate readingstories thathave an excellent plot butend after 2 short chapters and 1 long chapter. I will not mention any stories I know like this, but they exist here on this site.Just a little of info:**

**When something is like this, _'This is a thought.'_ it means that some character is thinking this in theirhead. I believe that is all that needs to be explained. If you need any more info just put it in the review I hope I get!**


	2. Regressions of the Start

**Forgotten Time**

(Disclaimer: Read the first chapter if you're THAT interested.)

The familiar, dispensing hissing sound was heard as the turbolift doors opened, revealing an unusually bright Janeway. _'Is she glowing?' _Chakotay thought to himself, as he examined the beautiful woman's beaming smile.

"Report. What is are current heading?" Janeway questioned, flashing her forceful self.

"We're on a course to rendezvous with the away team. Our present speed is Warp 6." The response came from a female ensign, currently manning the con.

"Estimated time to arrival, four hours and twenty minutes." Chakotay piped in to fill the ensign's unspoken sentence.

The Captain nodded to the responses cheerfully, then handed off the bridge to Chakotay and walked in the turbolift.

"Engineering."

Janeway had gone over the reports on ship operation's last night. Two things concerned her, Voyager's power supply, and the coma.

"Belanna, I need a moment." Janeway stated to her Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Belanna Torres.

The half-Klingon, half-Human set down the flashing datapad she was holding and walked over to her Captain. She was expecting her to complain about an onboard problem affecting the ship's functionality, and ruin the perfect week of no problems. _'Well, it had to come to an end.'_

"Belanna, how are our power reserves. I noticed in your report that we are getting low." Came the totally unexpected response.

Belanna had completely forgot about the rapidly depleting fuel, deuterium, and the _other _thing. Lately, the power level was dropping much more than it should have. At first, she had assumed it was just her imagination, but the reserves had hit critical levels. Barrels of deuterium that were stored in the Cargo Bay 1 were disappearing.

"Captain, we're nearly out of deuterium."

"What? We just restocked before the away team left." Janeway's surprised response resonated out of her mouth.

"I can't explain it. First one barrel disappeared, now ten are missing. But that's not all, Captain. Eight dilithium crystal's are missing."

"Dilithium! How could this happen?"

Janeway was concerned about this. The precious, semi-rare crystals were the only thing that kept Voyager going which was hard to find. Deuterium, the most commonality in the Galaxy, was only a problem in the beginning of their journey.

"I don't know! We just noticed it last night." Belanna was now furious that not only had the hard-earned, rare Dilithium disappeared, but she was looking incompetent in front of the captain's eyes. _'Pa Tock!'_

Janeway tapped her combadge, opening her personal, tiny communicator.

"Janeway to Tuvok, report to Engineering."

"Yes, captain." Tuvok responded.

Lieutenant Commander Tuvok was one ofKathryn's closest friends, and had been for many years. Tuvok, one of the logical, emotion suppressing Vulcan's, had done many things which were illogical for her. The captain had risked her life for him, as he had for her.

"I'll let you brief the Commander, Belanna." Came the unusually snippy remark.

The captain swiftly brisked out of Main Engineering. Her thoughts resided on what had happened to a perfect day. _'Shattered, just like that.'_ She walked into a nearby turbolift, dreading what was to come.

"Deck Five."

**A/N: I still promise to finish this story. I can't judge it's quality because I am the author so PLEASE review! I love reviews! Even negative ones! The next chapter may take a while to get up but it will be long so that explains it. By long I mean maybe 5 days; completing it plus posting it. I'm sure you can tell, but this is my first story. And the reason it took this long to update this short chapter is because there was a problem with this website and I couldn't even access my account. I got it working though... I will start writing the next chapter soon, but I have summer assignments, so just add this story if you're interested to your story alert so you don't have to keep checking.**


End file.
